Mieux vaut être cinq que mal accompagné
by Enilebom
Summary: Mathieu s'enfuit de l'asile, seul. Mais en fin de compte était-il vraiment fou ? Ecrit par Story-Bizarre. [OS]


Cet OS été écrit par Story-Bizarre ( sur skyblog ), une auteure de talent qui c'est frottée aux textes sur SLG. Je ne fais que le poster ici à sa demande, ainsi donc n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis je lui ferrais passer toutes réactions ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

Il marchait, encore et encore, toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin. Loin de cet asile duquel il s'était enfui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait, où il allait, comment il survivrait. Mais, pour sûr, il préférait encore cette incertitude à l'enfermement total, dans cet endroit où il vivait sans sa chère caméra, sans son cher ordinateur, sans ses chers acolytes. Car, il y avait bien réfléchi, il était bien mieux avec eux, même si tout était dans sa tête. Malgré les paroles souvent insensées et contre-productives du Hippie, malgré l'immaturité du Geek, malgré le comportement et les remarques salaces ou cruelles du Patron, malgré l'attitude parfois un peu agaçante du Panda, et malgré l'inexistence de ces personnages, il les affectionnait tant qu'il ne pourrait faire sans eux. Alors, quitte à ce qu'ils ne soient plus là, autant être libre…

Il ressassait dans son esprit ces atroces souvenirs en boucle. Ce mystérieux homme qui lui avait expliqué le pourquoi du comment de sa folie. Ces foutues migraines. Ces images brèves mais frappantes, cinglantes comme des éclairs. Ce médicament bien étrange qui soi-disant le guérissait. Lui-même réalisant que tout était dans sa tête. Ces jours à se torturer mentalement, dans la solitude, avec pour seule contacts des gens qui le disaient malade.

Et puis, la réflexion. Les souvenirs auxquels il s'accrochait ressurgissaient. Les meilleurs moments avec ses acolytes. La recherche de vidéos insolites. L'écriture des épisodes, des petits court-métrages du début, et des chansons. Les tournages. Les montages. Tout cela était vraiment trop beau pour ne pas s'y accrocher. Oui, il préférait nettement tout ça. Alors, dans un élan d'amertume envers ces inconnus qui l'avaient mis en quarantaine, d'envie de liberté, et de détermination, après un dernier regard à la fois de désespoir et de provocation à la caméra située au plafond, il s'était sauvé, en douce. Il était parti de cette prison, de cet environnement qu'il n'avait pas choisi.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit non loin de lui. Une sorte de craquement. Qui se rapprochait. On le suivait ! Ni une ni deux, Mathieu accéléra le pas, sentant une montée d'adrénaline à cause de la peur qui lui nouait l'estomac. Non, il ne voulait pas retourner là-bas… Tout mais pas ça ! Il se mit alors à courir, de toutes ses forces, poussé par l'idée effroyable d'un retour à l'asile. Mais au bout d'un moment, dans sa course effrénée, il entendit une voix bien caractéristique. Une voix grave, rauque. Qui pour la première fois résonne dans ses oreilles comme rassurante, apaisante.

- Eh, gamin ! Cours pas comme ça, déjà qu'on te cherche depuis des jours !

Intrigué et un brin méfiant, Mathieu se retourna et ses yeux s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes lorsqu'il vit au loin la silhouette bien connue d'un homme en costume et lunettes noirs se rapprocher hâtivement de lui. Était-ce un rêve ? Un doux rêve ? Ou l'avait-il réellement à nouveau face à lui ?

- Patron, attends-nous, on n'est pas si rapides ! Geignit la voix enfantine du Geek.  
- Tu vas trop vite, gros ! confirma le Hippie, qui se rapprochait également.  
- Je peux chanter pour vous motiver si vous voulez, proposa le Panda, avant de s'éclaircir la voix et de fredonner : Un kilomètre à pied, ça use, ça use, un kilomètre à pied, ça use les papattes ! Deux kilomètres à pied, ça use, ça use…

Ils étaient tous là, tous les quatre réunis, devant les yeux ébahis du jeune youtuber qui lui, resta coi, ne réussissant à sortir aucun son pendant quelques longues secondes. Puis, un bégaiement, une courte phrase, d'un ton mal assuré.

- Je...je ne suis...pas fou… ?  
- T'es complètement taré de courir aussi vite, se plaignit le Geek. Mais sinon, non.  
- Comment je peux en être sûr ? C'est peut-être encore moi qui délire et qui essaie de me rassurer !  
- Tu parles de retrouvailles, pesta le Panda, manifestement déçu.

Le pauvre Mathieu ne savait pas comment réagir. Il se sentait aussi perdu que lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé qu'il avait tout inventé de toutes pièces, qui faisait d'une hallucination une réalité, qui s'était inventé une vie avec des amis fictifs. Car, si là il ne rêvait pas, tout était de nouveau remis en question. C'était infernal, il en avait mal au crâne. C'est alors que le Hippie, plus sérieux et lucide que jamais, s'avança vers lui pour lui donner une explication.

- Le seul à se droguer, ici, c'est moi. Tu délires pas, gros, c'est eux, là, ils nous ont enfermés pour te faire croire que t'étais frappa dingue, gros !  
- Voilà, et quand on a su que t'étais parti, on s'est sauvés aussi pour te retrouver, ajouta le Panda.  
- Alors c'était vrai… Tout… Vous êtes bien réels…  
- Et comment, gamin !

Mathieu prit un temps pour réfléchir. S'il n'était pas cinglé, s'il s'était effectivement avéré d'une sombre machination à l'asile – qui d'ailleurs n'en était donc peut-être pas un... – alors il n'avait plus à se plaindre, plus rien à perdre. Et s'il était réellement fou, jusqu'à ce point, alors en ce sens tout était perdu, donc autant profiter de sa liberté et de ses compères retrouvés.

Esquissant un sourire, le jeune homme s'approcha de ses semblables, ayant pris sa décision.

- De toute façon, au pire… Ça ne change plus rien. C'est même mieux comme ça.

Et, dans un élan de bonheur, le bonheur de les revoir tous, il se jeta dans leurs bras, pour les serrer un à un contre lui, comme pour avoir une preuve de leur réalité. Et il eut cette preuve. Ils étaient palpables, réels, matériels, comme de vraies personnes. Et pour lui, de vraies personnes. Ils n'étaient pas des hallucinations. Ou alors son cas s'était encore empiré – car jusque-là, il n'avait pas vraiment eu de contact physique avec eux, donc pas cette preuve de leur véracité – mais si c'était ça, alors le traitement qu'on lui avait administré ne marchait pas vraiment, et c'était donc, dans tous les cas, de l'escroquerie.

Il était content et ému. Il n'était plus seul. Et il voulait partager sa joie. Il la partagea si bien qu'il se retrouva enveloppé par les bras tout doux et tout chauds du Panda. Si bien qu'il sentit l'étreinte un peu faiblarde du Hippie, qui avait sûrement déjà consommé à nouveau des substances illicites. Si bien que le Geek eut droit à son premier grand moment de tendresse. Si bien que le Patron, incorrigible, finit par remettre au goût du jour une réplique bien à lui, bien dans sa veine.

- Arrête, gamin, tu vas finir par m'exciter !

Malgré ces paroles crues et un peu inquiétantes, Mathieu ne put s'arrêter de sourire de joie. Le bon vieux temps était revenu. Il avait retrouvé ses acolytes, il était heureux de les revoir, tous autant les uns que les autres. Même s'il y avait encore eu le Prof déjanté et la Fille un peu – beaucoup – pétasse, il n'en aurait pas été moins ravi. Ils étaient de nouveau tous ensembles, libres, sans personne pour leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Ils pouvaient donc revenir chez le jeune youtuber, cette fois dans sa vraie chambre, avec le vrai décor, et retourner à leurs habitudes bien plus plaisantes qu'un endroit isolé où l'on vous filme, où l'on évalue votre état mental qu'on considère comme instable, voire dangereux.

Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il adviendrait. Peut-être reviendraient-ils chercher Mathieu. Peut-être que tout recommencerait. Mais peu leur importait, ils finiraient par se retrouver. Lui finirait par retrouver ses camarades. Car, s'il était réellement en proie à des hallucinations, le traitement était sans aucun effet, donc les autres ne le quitteraient jamais vraiment. Et s'il n'était pas fou, alors ils le retrouveraient, comme ils venaient de le faire. Dans tous les cas, cela reviendrait au même. Car vos plus fidèles alliés, imaginaires ou réels, ne vous laissent jamais tomber.


End file.
